Los Documentos Perdidos
by Lallen
Summary: Desde siempre, en las oficinas se pierden cosas. ShiorixReina light


**Los Documentos Perdidos**

**Un Fanfic ShiorixReina que, se supone, debería haber subido este Lunes, pero olvidé la fecha y se hizo un lío. Se lo dedico a Kany-chan mil gracias por no matarme por eso (aún si habrías tenido razones perfectamente justificadas).**

**Bueno, debía tener un poco de comedia, tema de gajes del oficio igual que la vez anterior. Bueno. **

**¡Vamos, Fandom Witchblade!**

Shiori buscó entre sus documentos con desesperación. ¡No había manera de encontrarlo! ¡No podía habérsele perdido ese informe!

¿Qué diría Soho-sensei?¿Reina? Seguro se enojaría con ella.

¡No estaba bien!

¡No podía permitir que Reina se enojara con ella!

Siempre había sido la asistente perfecta (ok, casi perfecta, quitando los dos o tres problemitas que le había acarreado a Reina un par de veces, en las reuniones… no había sido su intención emborracharse un poco, haberle dicho varias cosas feas al respetable y sobretodo, intentar besar a Reina.)

Bueno, aparte de esa última reunión bastante embarazosa con los directivos de Douji ( y sí, habrá sido feo decirle a Takayama Reiji que no se acercara más a Reina y que no tenía derecho de creerse la gran cosa, pero en el fondo Shiori no se arrepentía.) Shiori estaba en un problema mucho mayor.

¡El informe acerca de la evolución genética de la última generación de hermanas, junto con algunos datos sobre la adaptación de la Witchblade como arma definitiva en el ejército (o como una nueva tostadora eléctrica, pero eso no importaba tanto) estaba perdido!

Si Reina llegaba a enterarse…

¡Le había confiado el sobre especialmente a Shiori! ¡Tenía que ser una mentira!

Shiori volvió a revisar sus documentos hasta convencerse de que no, el archivo no estaba allí.

Ahí estaban el informe sobre las transfusiones de sangre a Furumizu-san (puaj), el documento expositivo de por qué es importante no beber en la sala de juntas, la foto de Reina en ropa interior "¡Vaya! ¡¿Que hace esto aquí? Yo recordaba haberla guardado bajo mi cama" pensó la mujer.

Salió corriendo de la oficina, hasta llegar al cuarto de limpieza, y una mujer de muy mal aspecto la recibió muy gruñonamente.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿Realizaron la limpieza de la oficina de Soho Reina esta mañana?

La otra mujer la miró con el ceño fruncido. –Sem.

Ah,. Bien…- Shiori se pasó la mano por la nuca. –Vaya y, ¿No vio por casualidad un documento con el sello de La Oficina de Investigaciones De La Witchblade?

La otra mujer gruñó malhumorada, y negó con la cabeza.

Shiori salió del lugar con la cabeza baja, estresada acerca de su incierto futuro.

¡Reina iba a matarla! Eso no le dolía sólo por el trabajo.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la oficina, entró y se sentó al escritorio.

Si Reina se enojaba con ella, ahora menos podría…

¡Un momento!

En el cubo de basura vio un papel con el sello de La Oficina De Investigaciones de La Witchblade, y corrió de inmediato a sacarlo. Sólo eran cuatro hojas engrapadas, y todas las esperanzas de Shiori se fueron al diablo cuando…

"Diseño Del Prototipo de Witchblade en utilización para Una Tostadora Eléctrica. Figura 1."

Shiori quiso morir.

Volcó el cubo de basura y rebuscó entre los papeles, sin encontrar nada. Estaba perdida.

Miro el reloj en la pared y con horror descubrió que Reina llegaría en sólo cinco minutos más.

¡¿Cinco minutos? Cinco minutos ni siquiera le alcanzarían para levantar el cubo de basura y dejar todo orden…

-¿Ah? ¿Shiori?

Rayos. Rayos. Rayos.

La secretaria estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Se le olvidaba que Reina solía llegar cinco minutos temprano como mínimo a cualquier parte.

-¿Qué haces con el cubo de basura?

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó.

Reina le ayudó a recoger el bote de basura y su contenido. Cuando terminó, se sentó a su escritorio. Shiori vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, creyendo que iba a pedirle el documento.

-Bien, Shiori, hoy va a ser un día un poco pesado. Volveremos a reunirnos con los ejecutivos de Douji a las cinco.

Shioriu frunció el ceño. –¿Otra vez ese imbécil de Takayama?

-Te ruego no te refieras así a él.- comentó fríamente Reina. –Y también te ruego que no tomes tanto como la última vez.

-Bien, sensei.- murmuró Shiori un poco avergonzada. –¿Y los documentos de la Witchblade? Lo que pasa es que yo… parece ser que los…

Reina ya se había levantado de su lugar.-No te preocupes, los leí ayer y me los llevé a casa para revisarlos. Excepto uno un poco estúpido sobre una tostadora eléctrica… lo tiré a la basura.

Shiori, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo ganas de ahorcar a su superior por no haberle avisado.

Bueno, al menos su relación de trabajo con Reina no estaba completamente arruinada.

Entonces, una de las hojas sobre el escritorio (Donde antes había ocurrido la búsqueda) se deslizó hacia abajo dejando caer otro documento igual de importante.

Reina miró con verdadera confusión la fotografía que la representaba a ella, definitivamente, en un vestidor de la empresa quitándose apenas el sostén.

-¿Shiori... esa soy... yo, verdad?-

Shiori enrojeció tanto como un tomate. -eto...-

Eso ameritaría una muy, muy larga explicación.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias por leer.**

**¡Por cada vez que aprietan el botoncito de "Review"... Shiori recibe una foto de Reina semidesnuda gratis!**


End file.
